Better Late, or Never
by cowboy12
Summary: Sam and Andy in the not too distant future. One-shot. Pure Fluff. I so suck at summaries.


Andy slid down the bathroom wall and rested on the cold bathroom tile. She stared at the plastic stick in her hand, and the lines in the window. How did this happen? I mean, she knew how it happened, she's known where babies came from since she was 10 years old. But how did it happen now. She wasn't ready to be a mother, and she was pretty sure Sam would think he was never going to be ready to be father. Sure, they had talked about a family, maybe someday but not yet, not today. Sam was going to freak out. Things had been going so well, they were finally moving forward, together, building their future, and now this. How was she even going to tell him?

_"Andy, we have plenty of time to find exactly what we want. If we don't get this one, it just means it wasn't meant for us. We'll just keep looking."_

_"I just really liked the kitchen in that one Sam, it had so much room for our baking nights, and the master bedroom was perfect. I know we don't really need three spare rooms, but I thought the upstairs was laid out really nice."_

"_I know, but we'll find another one that has all those things. I finally got you to agree to move in together, there's no way I'm going to let you back out now, we'll just keep looking," his stare reminding her of the weeks of long and sometimes painful discussions getting them to this point. He had asked her several times to move in with him and each time she rhymed off all kinds of reasons to take things slow. She knew he must have been wondering if they would ever be on the same page about their relationship. That was until she showed him a listing for a house in a neighbourhood she had seen on patrol. He smiled when he saw the listing, but she knew it had finally registered with him. She wanted something that was just theirs, not ever shared with anyone else. They finally found it, sold both their places and moved in …together. Everything was falling into place for them, all that life had to offer, in due time._

* * *

><p>That was six months ago.<p>

An hour later she was having lunch with Traci before they went to work. Tracy going on about something with Leo, while Andy stared blankly at her sandwich, what was that smell, oh god was she going to be sick, again? Nope, false alarm. If this was how it was going to be she was pretty sure these were going to be the longest seven months of here life.

"What's up with you, you've only picked at your food. The Andy McNally I know would have finished that sandwich off and been on to dessert by now," Traci poked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." Andy gasped as she said the words out loud for the first time.

"Sweetie that's great. I'm so happy for you guys. I'll bet Sam is through the roof.

Andy choked back a laugh, "well I'm pretty sure one of us is going to be once I tell him. He is going to flip Trace. After everything we've been through to get our lives just where we both want them, something like this happens."

"Andy, how can you say that? You and Sam are the strongest couple I know. You guys are going to be great parents. Maybe the timing is off, at least in your mind, but this is a good thing, a really good thing. And I'm glad you told me, but you need to tell Sam as soon as possible, and Oliver. You're not going to like it, but desk duty is going to be the constant in your not too distant future. There is no way Swarek is going to let you work the streets when he finds out. How far along are you?"

"Couple of months I think. With all the renovating at the house and our shifts being opposite so much, I kinda lost track of time. I'm late, but really not too sure when my last cycle was. I am seeing the doctor tomorrow and then I guess I'll have to talk to Sam."

"It's going to be fine, really. And I'm here if you need me, for anything, anything at all," Traci assured her.

"I know, thanks Trace. And I will, I'll tell Sam as soon as I confirm everything with the doctor," she said hesitantly.

For the next week or so since she got confirmation from the doctor, she and Sam were like two ships in the night. She was on nights and he was deep in a Guns and Gangs case with Steve Peck. He slept at home, and tried to stay there till she got back in the morning but they barely had time for coffee together, never mind a baby discussion. Traci was right though, she needed to tell him, and soon. Finally on Friday morning, their days off were in sync. Sam had suggested they go away and even as he drove to who knows where, she wasn't sure she felt up to it. She had started feeling nauseous in the morning and oh so tired all the time. Tracy had said to expect it, but she didn't think it would start so soon. She was starting to dose off in the truck when Sam interrupted her attempt at sleep.

"Not like you to be this quiet McNally. Penny for your thoughts?"

"Pfft, she laughed. Penny, he's got to be kidding. These thoughts, they're going to cost us so much more than that.

"Hey, you alright? You're looking a little pale over there."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired, where are we going anyway?

"Niagara-on-the-lake. There's a bed and breakfast winery there that Peck told me about. We haven't seen each other much the last couple weeks so I thought we could use some time away, without distractions. We should be there in fifteen, maybe twenty. He smiled and flashed those Swarek dimples at her. There it was, that look. The one that had her in this position to begin with. Damn those dimples.

Sam pulled up to a stunning Victorian home. Andy thought it was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. The grounds were perfectly manicured with gardens everywhere, and the white wooden porch wrapped around the entire house. He grabbed their bags and came around to open her door.

"I'm just going to get us checked-in. Why don't you wait in the truck, and I'll be right back."

"Sure," she offered as she took in the view. This place really was something. It wasn't like Sam to go to such trouble, although he had gotten better this second time around. Sadly now that they were here she was afraid she was going to ruin it all with her news. The more she thought about things in the last week, the more she realized she really wanted this baby, even if Sam didn't.

She smiled a little as he jogged back to the truck, keys in hand.

"So they are taking our bags to the room. Do you want to walk around and stretch our legs before we go to the room and relax till dinner?" he asked, taking hold of her hand.

"Whatever you like," she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. He was being so romantic, not like him at all, and she was going to pull the rug out from under him. They walked quietly along a dirt path and he led her to a pretty garden, far to the back of the house with a beautiful gazebo and the smell of fresh spring blooms all around. She began feeling nausea again so she steered Sam to the bench under the gazebo.

"I think I'd like to sit here for a bit if that's ok?" as she dropped down on the bench with her back to him. She thought she heard him mutter something about not being able to plan it better if he tried, as she turned around to look at him.

"Oh my god, Sam!' she screamed. There he was, in front of her, one knee on the ground and a beautiful blue velvet box in his hand.

"I love you Andy, marry me?" was all he could stumble out.

Tears pooled in her eyes. She had waited for this moment for what felt like forever. Marrying Sam was all she ever wanted and now here they were and she knew she had to tell him about the baby. No more waiting.

"There's something I have to tell you first."

"It's a simple yes or no question Andy, nothing else matters."

"I'm pregnant."

"What?... Really?... You're pregnant. How?... I mean I know how, just wow... We're going to have a baby... Holy Shit, I mean, are you sure?" He dropped to the ground with the stupidest, happiest smile he thinks may have ever graced his face. "And I thought I was going to surprise YOU this weekend."

"So you're happy then, about the baby?" she sat fumbling with her hands. "Sam I so relieved I've been freaking out for almost a week trying to find a way to tell you. Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep this quiet?... Sam?"

"I don't know if I'm happy yet," he paused. "You still haven't answered my question McNally."

Andy laughs, "Yes, of course yes, as if I …" as she drops herself off the bench, falls to the ground on top of him and slides her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy, you're happy!"

He chuckles as he wraps his arms around her waist. "You know McNally, this is the second time you've tackled me and tried to kiss me."


End file.
